Data security has become a vital issue for individuals, corporations, and nations. Current methods for data security utilize encryption. Encryption works by producing an unreadable data set from a readable one by applying an encryption key. Encrypted data, therefore, contains all of the original information. Without the encryption key, or a related decryption key, the data cannot be read. Encrypted data can be compromised either by cracking the encryption method or obtaining the decryption key.
Current methods of encryption are under increasing strain as threats to data security increase in number and sophistication. Previously, the primary data security threats consisted of lone hackers making small-scale breaches to insert viruses, steal individual identities, or commit other petty crimes. Current threats, however, include operators with higher levels of skills and resources, such as crime syndicates and even national intelligence agencies. Also, current threats are often directed towards more damaging hacking activities, such as stealing large numbers of identities or creating long term back doors that can be used to steal up-to-date information over a period of months or years. To protect against current threats, more sophisticated data security techniques are needed.